


A Chill Day for the Puppetmaster and His Favorite Boy

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [41]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Love, Puppet!Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Anti and Chase aren't always torturing some poor sap, disciplining a rebellious puppet, or harassing the other egos. Sometimes, the evil mastermind and his favorite just wants to spend an entire day chilling and bonding with each other in their pretty cozy home.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Chill Day for the Puppetmaster and His Favorite Boy

“Right arm up,” Chase didn’t look away from the big screen where he and Anti had been bingewatching Gravity Falls on for the entire day and lifted his right arm in the air.

He felt his older brother grab said arm roughly and measured it up against the arms of the nearly finished crocheted orange sweater and he heard Anti mutter some nonsensical (to him that is) crochet terms and numbers under his breath before he patted Chase’s still raised arm on his wrist.

“Down,” Anti absentmindedly ordered and Chase obliged. He rested his head against Anti’s legs while he sat on the floor in front of him. “Sunflowers or hearts?”

Having become used to these sort of semi-vague questions that come out of nowhere from Anti, Chase’s brain instantly translated the demon’s language and a spark of mischief lit up inside his chest. He slyly glanced at his unaware brother who was more focused on his current project rather than him right now, “Sunflowers or hearts huh… That’s a rather cute design idea coming from you, Master.”

He let out a quiet snigger when he felt the metallic crochet needle being painlessly smacked at the back of his head as a silent reprimand for his sass.

“Shut your mouth up and just choose puppet or I’ll just embroider a clown pattern on it since you think that you’re the best at comedy,” Anti flatly drawled but there was no bite to his words. It almost sounded rather soft with fondness. Keyword being almost.

Chase turned his head to the side and eyed his elder brother dubiously for his ‘threat’.

“You would  **_never_ ** waste your precious yarns to make an ugly sweater even as a joke,” Chase called him out on his bluff and Anti looked away from his accusing eyes with a fierce scowl. “You think trashy sweaters are absolutely beneath you.”

“I might just make an exception for a certain insolent and ungrateful puppet and create the most eye bleeding eyesore of a jumper sweater and make him wear it 24/7,” Anti threatened as he looked back.

Chase looked him dead in the eyes.

“Fucking  **_bet_ ** ,” the younger ego challenged his older brother and gave him a taunting smirk which widened when he saw Anti’s hackles rising at the taunt. “Besides, you know that I’d just thank you for it and use it as a weapon to torture our enemies to make their eyes bleed and we both  **_know_ ** that you’d crack long before I could even think of weaponizing it if you could even  **_bear_ ** to make it yourself,  **_Master_ ** .”

Time stood still as their eyes were locked against each other’s unrelenting gazes. Chase knew and trusted that Anti would never hurt him over something so playful like this while Anti on the other hand is undergoing all the five stages of grief within seconds as he realized that he actually liked this light teasing banter between him and his younger brother. After a few more minutes of an unblinking staring contest between two stubborn people, the younger brother decided to be the mature adult in this situation and blinked so that they could finally move past this little bout of childishness. He stifled a laugh against his shoulder when he saw the smug, self-satisfied grin that graced Anti’s lips at his victory.

“Anyway,” Anti relaxed back onto the back of the back and poked Chase’s soft cheek with his green crochet needle, “you never answered my question, you little heathen of a puppet. Sunflowers or hearts?”

“Ehhh… Why not both?” Chase decided after a few seconds of weighing both options in his mind. “I like soft cute homey sweaters.”

There’s no question that it’ll be one of the softest things Chase would ever own since Anti took a lot of pride in the quality of his crochet projects and only ever used the best, softest materials for them. Chase still wears that green sweater Anti made for him for Christmas last year that has an emblazoned text saying ‘Favorite Boy’ on the front and ‘Number 1 Puppet’ on the back surrounded by an impressive intricate pattern of Anti’s symbol all over his torso and back while he decorated the arms of the sweater with delicate stitches that looked like Anti’s strings wrapped around his limbs. It was the softest and coolest sweater Chase has ever worn and he wore his brother’s hard work with absolute pride.

“... Both huh…” Chase grinned when Anti’s green eyes sharpened with calculative glint that shows up whenever he was plotting something elaborate for some poor sap or he’s getting deep into the designing and planning of his craft projects. “Maybe if I use this stitch on this part… Hm…”

The absentminded murmur of Anti’s voice softened Chase’s grin into a fond smile. There he goes off into his little word of crafts and crochet plans. Once he got like this, there’s no stopping him until he’s done with most of the planning. He’s already adding the final touches on the current jumper and Chase rejoices at the fact that he’s going to have another gift to wear soon.

He relaxed back against Anti’s legs and turned his eyes back towards the screen where Bill Cipher was conning poor little Dipper into a deal with him. Hm… Maybe in the future he could get Anti to make him one of Mabel’s sweaters or get him to make his own Bill Cipher themed outfit. He always did tease his older brother that he and Bill would get on like fire if they ever met up and Anti would huff and pout saying he’s so much more powerful than that triangle bastard.

He felt Anti shift around and heard him place his current project on his nearby basket before he felt one of his hands bury its slender digits into his fluffy hair. Chase sighed in contentment as his brother petted his head while they watched the show together.

Another peaceful day passes for the two brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com for some shitposts and more!


End file.
